


What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You

by WeCryde (Cryde2Me)



Category: South Park
Genre: Fantasizing, Fetish, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryde2Me/pseuds/WeCryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Kyle's hands that Stan finds fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun began to dip below the horizon; the room dimmed as light faded. In silence- heavy, suffocating silence- every minute that ticked by was agony.

As Kyle sat on the floor, he was vaguely aware of the dying sunlight play across neck; he looked without really seeing the color red slowly bleed over the book cradled in his lap. The words stared back at him, danced before his eyes, but he wasn't reading. Hasn't been reading for some time. Somewhere between the third and fourth page, he stopped paying attention...No, that was wrong- ** _couldn't_** pay attention as his mind wandered like it always did whenever Stan was near.

Desperately from where he sat, back pressed against the bed, he tried to block out the noises the other boy made behind him: the creaking of the mattress, the rustling of clothes, and the light exhales of his breaths and sighs.

The more Kyle tried to ignore it, the more it consumed him. It was just the innocent sound of his best friend tossing and turning on the bed restlessly. He knew this, but his depraved mind twisted the truth until what he heard made his skin flush hot. It spoke of how far gone, how hopeless he was that he could easily imagine the bed sink beneath his weight as he climbed on top of Stan. In vivid detail, he could picture the soft breaths silenced by a hungry mouth; the whisper of clothes peeled off to reveal sun kissed skin. He wanted to sink his teeth into the beautiful, sinewy torso and leave red trails until it-

"Kyle?"

The redhead jerked back, startled by his own name. Realizing where his thoughts led him, an immediate sense of shame and guilt washed through him. Quickly, he masked his embarrassment behind angry indignation. Without turning around, he snapped, "What? Can't you see I'm busy? Go back to sleep."

"Dude, chill," Stan replied soothingly, unfazed by his short-fuse of a temperament. "I was just going to ask if you were done yet."

Kyle's grip tightened. His nails dug into the pages of the book. "Pretty obvious I'm not."

He wasn't angry at Stan. Far from it, actually. Was there exasperation? Maybe. Frustration? Oh, _that_ most definitely. It was easy to use those emotions to hide what he really felt, because the truth of it was, he was afraid. He was afraid of himself, of Stan, and what would become of them if Stan ever found out he looked at him differently.

He had to remind himself _again_ they were _friends_ \- best friends since before either of them could speak. It was a betrayal of their friendship to think of Stan this way. It broke on so many levels the unconditional trust placed upon him, but it got more and more difficult to remember Stan was _just_ a friend when he jerked off to the thought of him every night.

Suddenly, Kyle felt the bed dip against his back. He heard the old bed groan in protest as Stan sat up and scooted closer to him. He pretended not to notice or care, but Stan was like a furnace. Heat practically radiated off him. Every time he took a breath and exhaled, warm air brushed along Kyle's neck, turning the redhead's blood molten beneath his skin.

"You're such a liar, Kyle," Stan murmured, his voice husky and heavy from sleep.

The lethargic rasp of the noirette's words, hoarse and coaxing, scraped down Kyle's back and straight to his groin. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and savor the feeling. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dude."

"Bullshit," the taller, black-haired boy said. "I've been watching you for the last 30 minutes and you haven't turned the page once."

Kyle turned his head to face Stan with a look of incredulity. "You were silently watching me for half an hour? What the fuck for?"

There was a moment of pause as Stan said nothing, just stared at him with fathomless eyes. Kyle wondered if the hammering of his heart was obvious in the sudden silence, but then the corner of Stan's eyes crinkled as he offered him a sheepish smile.

"I was looking at your hands."

Kyle blinked at the unexpected answer. "My hands? What about my hands? Is something wrong with them?"

Stan's eyes fluttered. It should be a sin for a man to have such long eyelashes, Kyle thought. Maybe it already was. "You..." Stan licked his lips and Kyle couldn't help the quickening of his pulse at the sight of the pink tongue peeking out. "You have very beautiful hands, Kyle."

Kyle let what Stan said sink in before a burst of laughter erupted from him. "Stan, what have you been smoking? My hands aren't beautiful." He stuck a hand out, turning it left and right in front of the other boy's face. "Look. There are calluses. My knuckles are knobby from all the times I sprained them playing basketball. My fingers are fat. I have-"

Stan grabbed the hand that was waving in front of him and slowly lowered it until it laid between them on the mattress. Instead of letting go, his grip tightened. His thumb stroked the back of Kyle's hand, caressing it in with almost loving tenderness. "See? Your hands are super soft. Softer than any girl I know."

"I..." At the unexpected and somewhat intimate touch, Kyle swallowed, trying to find his voice. "I use lotion because my hands will crack from the weather if I don't."

Stan nodded as if he understood, but he wasn't listening. He was looking down at their connected hands pressed flat against each other. "Look," he said. "Your hand is so much smaller than mine. You don't have fat fingers. They're slender." He gave a small laugh. "Pretty."

"Thanks, I guess..." Kyle smiled and wondered if Stan could tell it was strained. If Stan didn't stop touching him now, he was going to do something he'll regret. He moved to take his hand back, but Stan took the opportunity to lace their fingers together and held on tight.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look sad."

Eyes the color of calm ocean water softened with concern. Not for the first time Kyle thought he could drown in those eyes. In fact, he almost wished he could. It'd be a blessed relief to the burning desire he felt. He rather silently drown and suffocate than be burned alive by wild emotions.

It was so easy for Stan to see through his broken smile. How is it that he couldn't see what Kyle truly felt? It was so disgustingly obvious, Kyle wanted to sob and laugh at the same time at how pathetic he was, lusting after his own best friend.

Did Stan really not know or was he only pretending not to for the sake of their friendship? The hand he's holding right now, the hand he called beautiful, can he not guess what Kyle did with it when he was alone?

Every night. Every fucking night, Kyle came with Stan's name on his lips. He's lost count of how many times the Stan in his dreams been violated, degraded, reduced to a sobbing mess that lived only pleasure. What he couldn't have in reality, he obtained it in his imaginations. It was sick, perverted. Kyle knew it was wrong, but he _enjoyed_ it, absolutely craved it like air. The hands Stan admired were stained daily to dirty, disgusting thoughts of him sweaty and moaning for release. What would Stan think if he knew the truth? Would he still call his hands " _pretty"?_

When Kyle didn't immediately answer, Stan waited. Patiently, he looked at him, eyes bright with trust and platonic love. The feeling of his stomach dropping, the bottomless pit of remorse and self-contempt swallowing him whole, was familiar to Kyle as he returned the other boy's gaze.

Slowly, he extracted his hand away from his friend. "Nothing's wrong. Just thought that holding another guy's hand is a little gay is all."

Chuckling, Stan ruffled the freckled boy's bright red 'fro in response. "Maybe, but we're super best friends. There are exceptions for us."

Kyle laughed and congratulated himself internally. He doubted Stan could hear it if even he was unable to detect how hollow he sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. Kyle's POV is accompanied by Stan's POV


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyle..."

Stan didn't mean to say his name out loud; didn't meant to draw attention to himself. He was satisfied with being ignored as he laid in bed, gazing inconspicuously at Kyle to his heart's content. But it felt so right, the taste of the other boy's name on his lips, that he couldn't resist. Just like he couldn't resist following the movement of Kyle's fingers, imagining what it would be like to have them in his mouth- to suck them; to taste the very sweat from the redhead's palms as he ran his tongue from the base of the other boy's knuckles to the tip of his fingernails.

He always did have a thing for Kyle's hands.

Back in elementary school, before he even knew what the term "hand job" meant, Stan caught himself staring at Kyle's hands more than once. It started off with small, inconsequential things: the way the redhead held his pencil, or how his veins stood out against the paleness of his inner wrist.

As time went on, his simple observations grew into an all consuming obsession. Over and over again, he found himself gazing almost hungrily at those long, slender fingers. His fixation, his utter and complete fascination with his best friend, was something he couldn't being to understand as a child.

In his innocence, Stan thought his interest in Kyle's hands stemmed from honest curiosity. It somehow was an extension of his need to protect his accident prone friend. It wasn't because a thrill of excitement coursed through his body whenever their fingers intertwined, of course not. The excuses he used to hold Kyle's hand was because he wanted to keep him safe. There was no selfish reason behind it at all... But as they grew older, the excuses ran out. It was hardly acceptable for grown boys to be seen holding hands.

It was just as well, because Stan's curiosity was more explicit now, and retained little of the innocence it once held. He embraced that fact he wanted to fuck his best friend until they were both reduced to a mindless pile of flesh that sought only pleasure.

He admitted to himself in middle school he thought Kyle's hands were beautiful. If people knew what he thought, they would laugh and tell him he's exaggerating, but to him, the word "beautiful" hardly did the redhead justice. Kyle's hands, so ridiculously soft and graceful, haunted Stan's dreams and invaded his thoughts until he developed something of a fetish for them.

However, since he frustratingly couldn't have the person he really wanted, he sought out girls with slim fingers and small wrists instead. He liked how his hands were so much larger than theirs that they could seamlessly fit into his; how easy it would be for him to wrap a fist around their wrist and without much effort at all, break them. It gave him an adrenaline rush to know that their strength was nothing compared to his; he could overpower them with hardly breaking a sweat. Compared to girls, Kyle's wrist were wider, more toned, but it only made Stan want him more. He was determined to one day see those wrist pinned against his bed, immobile and at his mercy.

That was the thing with Kyle that Stan could never find with most of girls he dated. With the fairer sex, he always had to play the gentlemen. They felt delicate and dainty; so much like porcelain- beautiful to look at, but can never touch. If he exerted a bit of force, it felt like they would shatter in his arms. But Kyle...Kyle was perfect. Stan could imagine he could get rough with him. Kyle wouldn't break. Most likely, he'd be scratching, clawing, and screaming for more instead. He wanted Kyle to leave angry red trails down his back as he pounded into him, made him submit. He was hard just thinking about it; the things he'd do to him, the endless possibilities.

If only he had the guts to take the plunge and confess.

"What?!" Kyle hated being interrupted when he was busy, and irritation was written clearly with every line of his body.

Maybe he was a masochist, but it was a testament of how obsessed he was, because an angry Kyle only turned Stan on more. "Relax. I just wanted to know if you were finished yet," he said, the lie coming out of his mouth as easily as air.

Over the years, Stan perfected the art of redirection. It's not as if he hasn't tried telling Kyle how he felt. He relentlessly dropped hints that he wanted to be more than friends: sitting closer than was acceptable, touching him more than necessary. There was not much more he could do to make it more obvious that he had a boner for him. However, Kyle was either good at ignoring all his advances or told him off reproachfully for being gay. In the end, Stan just had to grin and bear it, excusing his actions as being "a super best friend" thing.

Kyle snorted, and held his book even closer. "Isn't it obvious I'm not done reading?"

Stan noticed a line of freckles decorating the back of Kyle's neck. He wanted to lick it, bite it, leave marks on that translucent skin. Wetting his lips, he leaned closer; the feel of Kyle's heat so close to his face it made him almost want to purr. "Liar." His voice dipped low, showing just how much the nearness of Kyle affected him.

Kyle, the King of Oblivious, of course didn't notice the sound of lust that was so apparent in his tone. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dude."

"Bullshit." Stan almost pressed his lips against Kyle's ear. He was tempted beyond reason to draw the earlobe into mouth and drag it between his teeth. But he was a good boy. He'd continued to play the part of a best friend, and contented himself with whispering into Kyle's ear. "I've been watching you for the last 30 minutes and you haven't turned the page once."

When he turned to face him, surprise was etched in Kyle's features. Stan had to resist the urge to close the distance between them, and finally... _finally_ feel the scrape of the other boy's chapped lips against his own.

"You were silently watching me for half an hour? What the fuck for?" the redhead asked him.

Stan thought of lying. What could he say that wouldn't sound insane? He couldn't tell him the truth, that he was imagining him on his bed, straddling him, their hips grinding to the tune of their tongues. He couldn't say he was infatuated with his hands; watching him hold anything was like watching some erotic porn. He'd get off on Kyle just polishing his fucking basketball, that was how desperate he was. Tell him the truth and risk losing him forever? No...No, he wouldn't tell him what he really thought, but he could tell him something close to it. He wouldn't be lying, exactly.

"I was looking your hands," Stan finally decided to say.

"My hands?" Kyle sounded scandalized. " What about my hands? Is something wrong with them?"

"You..."

_You're fucking perfect_

Stan started to speak, but he swallowed the words. He can't come on too strong, or Kyle would just reject him again. If he wanted Kyle, he had to be more subtle. It was a game of cat and mouse. Slowly, he had to draw his friend in using sweet words and candied affection. He had patience. In the end, it would all pay off, because every bit of the redhead would belong to him. Every last bit.

He smiled. "You're hands are beautiful, Kyle. Just beautiful..."

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
